Missing Numbers
by The-Ice-Fox
Summary: May and Brendan have to face Kanto's glich Pokemon: MissingNO.
1. Prologue

Missing Numbers  
  
I do not own Pokemon OR MissingNo. If you don't know, MissingNO is a glich Pokemon from Red and Blue.  
  
-----------  
  
Prologue- Missing Numbers  
  
  
  
He was sitting there, just watching the waters off Cinnabar Island. His fishing rod had not had a bite in hours, and it was about midnight. Sleep. That's all he could think about. Sleep. He was so tired.  
  
In one sudden moment, a ghost rose from the edge of the water. No, this was not a Gastly, or a Haunter. But it was a ghost Ookemon. It's body was purple, and was the shape of an upside-down raindrop with hands. Around it's transparent body was a purplish orange aurora. It spoke in a tone of pure evil "Give me food. Now. I have a long journey to Hoenn, and I can't go to kill on an empty stomach, can I?"  
  
All that was found in the morning was an empty picnic basket. No blood. No body. Just a picnic basket.  
  
----------  
  
Wow, my first fic. Read and Review. 


	2. Mt Pyre and the Soul Dew

Missing Numbers  
  
----------  
  
Chapter 1- Mt. Pyre  
  
Latias was at her favorite place. She would disguise herself as a human and run around the very cloudy Mt. Pyre, where she'd have fun. However, today something was telling her to leave. Immediately. Despise her thoughts, the decided to explore around.  
  
One grave she always remembered, in a far corner had in scripted 'May the Ghost of GT use this someday." Her and Latios always wondered where and what GT was. She decided to go look at it some today. Latias reached the corner, but instead of the grave, she found an empty spot with the words MISSINGNO on the spot.  
  
Calling over a Vulpix to use DIG, she got inside. The place had stone walls and looked like it hadn't been used in years, covered with spider webs. It gave a feeling of pure evil. On one half of the room, there was a Jail cell, with a fisherman in it. "Good! Let's get out of here before Miss comes back." Without a word, Latias returned to her normal form, using a mist ball to break the bars. She then nodded her head to imply to him to climb on her back.  
  
At that very moment, the ghost awoke from it's slumber, and dashed at the fisherman. Before he could, Latias scooped up the Vulpix and flew off south. The ghost laid chase. The air was really cold, but that didn't matter. Latias flew at her top speed, but the ghost was gaining speed. "STOP! He's mine! Let loose, LATIAS! AHHH!" With that, he slowed down to do a Kanto SKY ATTACK. However, it was too late. Latias landed on Southern Island, where the Soul Dew protected her from the ghost.  
  
The fisherman was using his Meowth to translate. "So he picks me up and carries me off! I think he said his name was MissingNO. What kind of Pokemon name is that? Especially with the fact that he can talk." said the fisherman. Meowth said back "They want to know your name." The fisherman replied "My name is Skyler." Both Eon Pokemon talked to each other for a few seconds and then Latias shrieked.  
  
"They say It's not really safe out of here. We must stay here. They are going to get the strongest trainer in all of Hoenn." Meowth said.  
  
----------  
  
How did you guys like it?  
  
Thank you to reviewers that helped me spot mistakes I wouldn't by myself. Thanks. 


	3. Waking up!

Missing Numbers  
  
----------  
  
Chapter 2- Waking up!  
  
A knock was heard at the Birch's door. Mrs. Birch walked over and opened it, to find Brendan's best friend, May. "Hello. Is my Brendan here?" May asked, curiously. Mrs. Birch replied "He's sleeping upstairs, but he shouldn't be. Go ahead and wake him up."  
  
On the stairs, a very well groomed Pikachu greeted her, but it looked scared. "Pika pika pika! Pi pi chu ka!" It said very nervously. "Don't worry, cute little thing!" May returned, handing it a Qualot berry. "Go ahead, take it!" May said, and ran up the stairs.  
  
Right before she got to Brendan's room, a Pokeball in her pocket wiggled. It was her Azzuril. She let it out. "Do you want to go play with the Pikachu? Go ahead." May said, but her contest-winning Pokemon just would not let go of her trainer. May gave in "Ok. You can sit on my head." Azzuril just climbed up happily.  
  
Just before she was going to wake him up, two shrieks were heard, waking him up. He was both shocked and surprised by this. "AUGH! DID YOUR AZZURIL DO THAT? I'LL TAKE IT'S TAIL AND..." Brendan was yelling, but May interrupted. " I don't know where it came from."  
  
On cue, Latios and Latias flew up to the window. "Are those the Eon Pokemon? We better follow them!" Brendan said, enthusiastically. They followed them, running into route 101. But, wild Pokemon appeared. Oddly, another two legendary was about to join their quests. It was Jirachi and Mewtwo, who got them to Southern Island faster than flying or running would.  
  
When they got there, Skyler was not looking like he was having the best of times. "We have four legendaries helping us, May. This is getting odd!" Brendan said. All Skyler had to say was "Welcome to the party. The oddness has only begun."  
  
----------  
  
Next chapter will actually be long! Because of alot (well, ok... really one) of people asked me to, I'll explain how Skyler's Meowth talks next chapter. 


End file.
